Barbarian Village
The Barbarian Village is where you get to learn about the battle system without attacking other players. This is the first PvE (Player versus environment) activity announced in game so far. Every time you attack the village, the battle gets harder. You can win a maximum of 10 battles in the barbarian village. Be aware that sending wave attacks and winning counts as multiple wins and therefore a larger village the next time. To attack a Barbarian Village you need to go to your island view on the island with your capital. :The Barbarian Village is available for attack only on the Island with your Capital on it and will disappear after 10 successful attacks by a player. :The Barbarian Village is unique to each player. It may appear as a Level 1 village to the player that has yet to attack it, a Level 3 village to the player that has attacked and won 2 successful battles against it, and will not be there for the player than as defeated it 10 times. Clicking on the icon will give you some information. * Name * Town Size * Barbarians * Wall level (4th battle or higher) The first attack will be very easy. A few Spearmen should dispatch the single barbarian. You get as a reward for winning this battle. * For the 2nd attack, you will need to use about 16 Spearmen, or 4 Hoplites and 12 Spearmen. * For the 3rd attack, you will need to use about 15 Hoplites. * For the 4th attack, you will need to use about 30 Hoplites and 2 Rams. * For the 5th attack, you will need to use about 60 Hoplites and 4 Rams. * For the 6th attack, you will need to use about 100 Hoplites and 6 Rams. * For the 7th attack, you will need to use about 130 Hoplites and 10 Rams. (Split the units into two waves. Send the wave then the second wave after 20 minutes (for morale)) * For the 8th attack, you will need to use about 60 Hoplites, 21 Sulphur Carabineers, 18 Mortars, 3 Doctors and 12 Cooks. * For the 9th attack, you will need to use about 90 Hoplites, 28 Sulphur Carabineers, 18 Mortars, 4 Doctors and 12 Cooks. * For the 10th attack, you will need to use about 140 Hoplites, 60 Sulphur Carabineers, 22 Mortars, 9 Doctors and 20 Cooks. Alternatively, 30 cooks with 210 hoplites in a single wave works for attacks 8-10. * In Patch 0.3.3 the number of battles will increase to 15, but the Pillage amounts will be reduced. ; Notes:: * The key to defeating upper level Barbarian Villages is Troop Staging. * You will start the battle with siege weapons and heavy infantry (60 Hoplites & 12 Catapults/Mortars). * You will rarely want to land your ranged troops (Archers/Carabineers) in the first round as they are ammunition dependent, and will eventually need to be withdrawn without removing the heavy infantry from the battle. * When planning your troop staging intervals, you will need to compensate for ammunition differences between Catapults and Mortars; Rams do not require ammunition and will hardly be effective at the levels. * Landing ranged troops, in anything other than the first round will save ammunition. Let the siege weapons attack the town walls. * You should attempt to time ranged units to land as the wall is being destroyed. * Next, you will send your first wave of ranged troops 14 Sulphur Carabineers, and/or Archers. * Mixing Archers and Carabineer troops is not recommended. * If you chose to employ both types in the same battle, I suggest you stage them separately, utilizing one type and then the other, never letting them on the battle field at the same time. * You will plan these troops to land for the 2nd round. * Since Carabineers have only 3 shots they will run out of ammunition fast, and at the end of the 5th round you will need to withdraw them. * Next, send your 2nd wave of ranged troops and include more siege weapons with this stage (14 Sulphur Carabineers & 6 to 12 Catapults/Mortars); plan these troops to land for the 6th round, as your siege weapons and 1st wave ranged units are likely out of ammunition by this time. * Regarding the withdrawing of troops: if you do not withdrawal your ranged troops before their ammunition is depleted, and do not have enough heavy infantry to completely fill the front line, ranged units will be forced to the front line and subsequently slaughtered. * Also remember that issuing a withdraw order requires one complete round to be fulfilled. * Give the withdrawal order before the round in which the troops need to be removed from the battle. * Again, the staging will allow your ranged troops to be removed from the battle without removing the front line heavy infantry. Be sure to send enough Cargo Ships each time, even for an overland attack. Town sizes (Battle information) Pre-Patch 0.3.3 The number of Barbarians for battle n'' is ''n''3. __NOWYSIWYG__ Post-Patch 0.3.3 The number of Barbarians for battle ''n is . __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics